gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ashtheuncanny
Hey I noticed you seemed to have accidentally deleted some of the info on the Jeremiah page. I don't think that was your intention, but just for future reference you should immediately click the *undo* button after you click on the history of the page and see the *Undo* option on your edit. It will end up cancelling out your mistake instead of you having to find some other way. Unfortunately, intermediate edits after that mistaken edit will throw away the *Undo* option so neither you or I can undo that edit you just made which deleted the info. I'm sure an administrator will restore it, but I'm just putting this up for future reference. Thanks. Kingsman28 (talk) 15:35, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Opinionated posts Please do not insert your opinions into articles, as you did at Jeremiah Valeska. Trivia sections are for fun facts or other tidbits of interesting verifiable information. They're not a place for extreme editorialising, opinions, slanted posts, comforting people who agree with you, ETC. DarkKnight' ' 02:29, September 29, 2018 (UTC) RE:Trivia What do you mean "both sides of the argument"? There is no argument. What the people making the show say goes. Fans don't have to like it, but they have zero say or creative control. None whatsoever. The last time unwieldy fans decided they knew better than the showrunners was with Jerome Valeska. At least three different showrunners stated on multiple occasions that Jerome wasn't the Joker, yet a certain chunk of fans continued to insist that the showrunners were lying or somehow wrong. We all saw how that turned out... Also, what are these "conflicting sources" you are referring to? Fans forums? According to showrunner John Stephens: : "Jeremiah is not the Joker. The other characters are who they are. Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, etcetera. But no, he isn't the Joker. What we've always gone with is that Joker is somewhere out there, anonymous and unformed, in Gotham, and he's watching the actions of Jeremiah and Jerome and possibly even another one, on his way somewhere down the line, and he's adopting them as inspirations as the person he'll one day become." You can't get any more crystal clear than that. He even said the same thing to comicbook.com and multiple other reliable sources have verified this. This is also nothing new because, back in 2015, producer Bruno Heller said (in great detail) that the real Joker is in the shadows, watching the actions of Jerome. As for "maybe they changed their minds", that's nothing but pure wishful thinking. What fans say is irrelevant to what the writers, producers, and showrunners decide. And, at this point, they all say that Jeremiah isn't the Joker. Unless something happens in Season 5 that contradicts this (which most likely won't), that's the end of it. DarkKnight' ' 03:00, September 30, 2018 (UTC) : If it's any consolation, Jerome/Jeremiah/Joker thing actually does have some basis in the comic books (oddly enough). In the 1989 graphic novel Arkham Asylum, one of the Joker's doctors speculates that he may have a form of "super-sanity", because he has no definitive personality and re-invents himself on a constant basis. More recently, in DC Rebirth, it's revealed that the Joker may have been three separate characters all along So the Joker situation on Gotham didn't completely come out of nowhere. DarkKnight' ' 03:19, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Edit warring Again, there is nothing to back up "maybe they'll change their minds" besides pure wishful thinking. Until the very moment such a highly unlikely event happens, we treat what the showrunners say as absolute gospel. Refuting the error of your statements isn't "ranting", it's simple discussion. At this point, you have been reverted by two separate users. If you continue edit warring, I'll be forced to report you. DarkKnight' ' 01:18, October 2, 2018 (UTC) : Believe me, if Season 5 airs and Jeremiah turns out to be the Joker, you can be the first one to add it and no one would stop you. But right now, we're in a situation where everyone making the show flat out says he isn't, even going as far as to explain that the real Joker is some other guy in the shadows watching the Valeska twins. And we have nothing solid to contradict that, besides some irrelevent fan backlash. DarkKnight' ' 01:27, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Upcoming characters Hi, I see that you've already added Eduardo Dorrance to the Gotham Wiki. We usually wait until the episode that introduces the character airs, the Eduardo Dorrance page you've created includes no useful information, all you've written is that he is an upcoming character in season 5 and one short sentence about his comic history. You've also named the page Eduardo Dorrance / Bane, but we name character pages after the character's real name, not a cross between alter ego and real name, so if anything the page should be called Eduardo Dorrance. One reason why we don't add upcoming character is that there isn't much to write about the character yet, we haven't even seen one scene with Eduardo so why would you already create an article? Wait until the episode airs, there is literally nothing interesting to write about him yet. It's not very fair to create a stub page and then leave it to others to flesh out the article from scratch. Another reason why you shouldn't create pages for upcoming characters is that the behind the scenes information are often proven wrong, for example there were reports of the Ventriloquist appearing in season 5 and someone already created an Arnold Wesker page. A few weeks later, John Stephens revealed that they actually dropped Ventriloquist from season 5, making the article obsolete, the user who created that page should have waited until season 5 airs. And even if the character appeared, there are various incarnations of the Ventriloquists in the comics with different names, there wasn't any prove that they would use Arnold Wesker. So if you want to create a page, please wait until the episode airs so you can write something more useful than two little sentences and some speculation. The Gotham Knight (talk) 13:42, October 28, 2018 (UTC) I understand + i added it just to shorten the time it takes for other people to add stuff so that when we get introduced to him we have all the basic stuff already on it and we can go on from there Ashtheuncanny (talk) 13:47, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Jerome No, the writers have repeatedly said since 2015 that Jerome isn't the Joker. The sources listed in the article and even the quote above on your Talk Page both say that. And please don't edit war with this... That's the exact reason Jeremiah Valeska was page protected until Season 5 airs. If something changes, we can update the articles, but until then we have to go by what the showrunners are saying. DarkKnight' ' 18:55, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Blocked Your account has been blocked from editing Gotham Wiki for a period of '''5 months' for Insulting other users, inserting false information/speculation.'' Insulting or disparaging other editors (Talk: General Discussion/@comment-35743378-20181223140015) is considered a personal attack and is not to be tolerated. Any form of cyber bullying is unacceptable and constitutes a violation of good manners in our wiki community. Speculation and fan theories are only allowed in blogs or the forums, do not place any on objective articles. You have repeatedly started edit wars to create a version you prefer. If you have further questions, leave a question on an admins talk page or message them on Community Central. While you are blocked, you should take your time to review the policies and guidelines. Blocked